


Silence and Pain

by lateshifter



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Alien Abduction, Alien Technology, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Electrocution, Force-Feeding, Gags, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Restraints, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateshifter/pseuds/lateshifter
Summary: A young woman finds herself at the mercy of an alien creature.Its motives are unknowable. Its technology is unbeatable. She doesn't even know if it knows that she is scared and in pain or if it would care if it did know.It is stealing from her mind and it prefers silence to screams.





	Silence and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to the tags- they are all in here so make sure to take care of yourselves. However, as you can tell from the tags, nothing sexual occurs in this story. Hence why I wrote this because it's hard to find anything with these tropes that isn't about come inflation.  
> If there's something that needs to be tagged, please let me know  
> So... enjoy i guess...

The first thing she felt was a dull ache in her jaw, her mouth forcibly held open at an angle and the tingle of her teeth. She tried to move, to adjust and nothing happened. Her tongue was squashed flat by some smooth object, unable to touch anything else. There was something in her mouth filling it up entirely and shaped perfectly to every contour. The tightness around every tooth like flossing all at once suggested each one had been snapped in and held fast. A mold made of something solid and unmovable. 

She sucked in a breath, feeling something move suction cupped against the lower half of her face and jaw. The air scratched harshly in her throat. A rigid tube in her throat. She’d been intubated before, once after stomach surgery and knew the feeling. But this wasn’t a hospital. It was dark and deathly quiet, the air hot and humid. Her scalp felt exposed, raw and the way it moved against the surface beneath her head told her that her hair was gone, shaved off while she’d been unconscious. Which had been who knows how long? She had no sense of time, no clear memory even of where she’d been the last time things were normal. 

Her heart hammered in her chest and she struggled against the bonds that held her to the table. From her wrist to her elbow she was entirely encased in metal fused into the table itself. Her ankles were bound with straps that gave very little leeway. The best she could do was leverage her chest and head up. 

Beyond a dull blue light directly above her, everything else was cast in shadows. She tried to scream but she couldn’t open her mouth any wider and her throat was raw and hurting. The best she managed was a humming screech before a painful jolt of electricity ran through her body from the back of her neck. She gasped, tears welling in her eyes. She dropped her head back to the table panting. It was hard to catch her breath with the tube in her throat. 

 

Footsteps echoed through the empty space. She froze, a chill running down her spine. A figure stepped into the blue glow buts its features were obscured. A rattling hiss filled the air. The figure turned and she stiffened. The figure wasn’t a man, wasn’t human.   
Its eyes were orange with horizontal slit pupils, it’s skin was undertoned in green, and its ears were long and pointed. It leaned over her projecting a force of cold. 

She shivered wishing she could beg, wishing she could scream but too afraid of being zapped again. It reached over the side of the table and pulled out a long strap. It’s cold clammy hand pressed down on her forehead with an iron strength and it drew the strap across and locked it in place on the other side, pinning her head down. It reached beneath the table and she realized that there was a hole there right beneath her neck just as it clicked something into the back of her neck. She could feel it cold metal just at the edges slotted right into place and pinning her there without the ability to turn her head.

The alien continued, drawing another strap across her chest and then peering down into her face. It did not notice her darting eyes but seemed concerned with the muzzle. It tapped a long finger against the mesh-covered hole in the middle through which she could breathe. Seemingly satisfied it stood up and stepped behind her. Something wet was rubbed against her temples and then electrodes were attached their wires leading somewhere she could not see. Her breathing picked up its pace, fear constructing her chest. The alien stepped away its footsteps echoing. 

Then a pain like nothing else shot through her body causing her to shake and convulse against her bonds. It wasn’t like the electric zap from before, this was more than physical. It burrowed into her mind, bringing back broken snatches of her memories that played across her mind, distorted with the pain, the feeling of her teeth biting into the plastic bit, her hands spasming against the table. Just as suddenly as it had begun the pain retreated and with it something slipped away. Like a dream upon waking her memories drained away. 

 

She clenched her eyes shut, something hot ran down a tube which ran across her leg and into a bag that hung from the table. The alien made a strange clicking sound in his mouth and shuffled with something behind her head. It was so innocuous like he was just working a day at the office. She tried to calm herself down, to keep panic from fully taking her. There was the sound of a switch flipping. The pain came again. Sunlight in the trees, her father’s laugh, a particularly bad picture day in seventh grade. They swam through her mind as if she was living them again and then slipped away when the jarring pain ceased. Mercifully, she followed them into the blackness.

 

 

She woke again in the gloom and it took her a moment to realize she was in a different room. She was no longer strapped to a table but laying on something soft and spongy. The muzzle was still in place though and her hands were bound in front of her, locked together at the wrist in broad soft cuffs, her hands in some form of mittens made from a rubbery material. She sat up, drawing her legs into her chest. The room was lit with another dull blue light and was much smaller than the first with walls like black mirrors that gave nothing but a vague impression of a reflection and rose up smooth and perfect around her. There was no door. The only thing in the room was the soft section of flooring she sat on and a stretch of firmer ground. Her feet were bare and the rest of her was clothed in a set of blue scrubs. 

To add to her disorientation everything was about the temperature of human skin so it was difficult to tell one surface from another. Everything felt like she was wading through a warm pool. She got to her feet running her gloved hands over the walls but if there was any texture, any secret door that she couldn’t see, she couldn’t feel it either. She slapped at the gag but was unable to grip the lip of it and it only jarred her teeth which confirmed that it was all one piece and it was using her teeth to stay in place. Even if she could stomach the pain of pulling them all out she doubted she had the strength. 

And what would she do then, scream? She kicked her foot against the wall harder and harder, tears of frustration welling in her eyes. She landed one kicked with the ball of her door that set the whole room vibrating just as an electric shock sent her falling on her ass. She screamed into the floor, nothing but inarticulate rage and fear and the thing zapped her again until she grew quiet whimpering full blown tears running down her face. 

She lay there for a long time unmoving. Eventually, she pushed herself up and reached her bound hands back to touch the back of her neck. The spot was tender like a recently healed wound and she could feel something there even with the backs of her fingers in the mittens. Something metallic in her skin, an implant that the alien had attached something to and it seemed to be acting like a dog’s shock collar. Fear sank into her bones. Whatever this was it was powerful and she had a horrible feeling it was beyond her ability to anything but go along with it. She couldn’t cry for help and she doubted there was anyone around to hear. She couldn’t escape. She couldn’t reason. This thing whatever it was didn’t consider her human or didn’t think that humans had any particular value. 

 

A tone ran through the room. She lifted her head looking around. Part of the wall slid away seamlessly leaving a black doorway. She stayed sitting. When nothing entered through it she assumed she was supposed to go through herself. Well, fuck that. The tone played again. She shook her head. The device in her neck shocked her, electricity arcing down her spine. She gritted her teeth. The shock came again longer this time. She collapsed forward, her muscles stiff. The shock came again. She rattled against the floor unable to breathe, her mind a jumbled mess. It let her go allowing a for a breath. 

Drool dripped from the opening in the gag onto the floor. She didn’t have the strength to get back up again. The tone played again. She cursed and squeezed her eyes shut. This time a strange buzzing tingle ran down her spine into her muscles. They locked up stiff not the searing heat of the electricity but like a full body cramp. She couldn’t move. She struggled but it was like her body had given up listening to her. 

Footsteps sounded from the open door. She couldn’t see anything with her face pressed into the floor. Something reached down and wrapped an arm around her waist lifting her bodily into the air. It carried her to the doorway and set her down just inside, wobbling on her stiff feet. The door shut behind her without the alien and instantly she was released. She fell hard onto her hands and knees breathing heavily. A grinding sound came from behind her. The door was moving toward her pushing her down the pitch black hallway. She stumbled forward weak in the knees until a light appeared at the end of the tunnel. 

It lead into another bare room but with blinking lights and strange machines. In the background, she could see the table that she had been strapped to before. She staggered back a step but the wall kept coming until it hit her back and shoved her forward. She found herself pressed up against a clear panel with two slots cut out, one at head height and the other at her waist. The alien stepped into view with the same blank expression she assumed it was the same one but she had no way of knowing for sure. He reached through and grabbed her bound hands. He pulled them through the slot and let go. She tried to tug them back but found them stuck like they were magnetized. She struggled against it but there was no use. 

The alien watched her. He seemed to be checking that she stayed in place. The wall behind her pressed forward again pushing until her feet struck the bottom of the panel and her face was pushed through the upper slit. She had barely an inch to move. She moaned into the gag, tears falling unbidden down her cheeks. This was too much, all too much. 

The alien ignored her, choosing to pull the mittens off her hands and run his long cold fingers over them. He twisted them back and forth, examining them carefully. Satisfied he looked up and met her eyes but there was no spark of recognition like he was looking at a sentient being. It was more like he was checking her corneas. He nodded to himself then reached over to the wall and pulled down a long clear hose. He pressed a button and she felt the tube in her throat shift briefly choking her. He connected the hose to the opening in the gag. She tried to pull back but there was nowhere to go. She howled shaking her hands in the restraints. 

The alien stepped back as if startled and pressed another button. A warm gummy fluid began running down the hose. She couldn’t taste it but she could feel it being forced down her esophagus. She gagged throat constricting around the tube. She could feel the substance hit her stomach a surreal sensation. She realized that the tube in her throat wasn’t only to keep her from speaking it was to force feed her. Her stomach churned uncomfortably and she worried she would throw up and choke. 

Eventually, the fluid came to the end, the tube in her throat twisted and a blast of air rushed down it clearing it out. She coughed painfully. The alien removed the hose and looked at her, analyzing. She sank back feeling defeated, humiliated. He left her standing there for a long time, completely silent. To let the food digest. She imagined killing him, tearing the flesh from his face with her bare hands. Finally, he stepped forward and slipped the mittens back over her hands which jelled right into the restraints as if they were one and the same. He tugged her bound hands loose of the magnetism or whatever it was and pushed her back. The wall behind her gave way and then another wall slammed down in front of the glass panel. It shoved her backward until she tumbled back into the room with the squishing floor. Her cell. Stomach rumbling, body aching she curled up in a tiny ball and fell asleep.

 

 

She awoke to the tone playing again, the lights in the room flashing a dull red. She sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes with gummy hands. She had no way of knowing how much time had passed. Only as the door slid open again that the alien wanted her to move again. The feeding had been torture, what had woken her the first time was torture and refusing to go had been torture too. Whatever it wanted next would surely be torture too. 

 

She felt like crying but her eyes were aching and raw, all cried out. She lay back down wondering if this was hell. 

 

The system must have gotten impatient because an electric shock ran down her spine making her back arch. She roared in frustration kicking her feet against the ground until the implant shocked her again. She lay there panting as the tone played incessantly and the lights flashed. That was her signal to move and if she didn’t it shocked her. The message was clear.

 

After last time, when the implant had shocked her to within an inch of her life then paralyzed her so she still had to do the alien’s bidding she figured she might just save herself some pain and go. Aching all over she got unsteadily to her feet and walked into the passageway. 

Once again the door slid shut behind her and pushed her forward but despite being a straight line it brought her into an entirely different part of the other room. Right in front of the metal table, she’d been bound to the first time. She balked like a skittish horse and collided bodily with the alien. She bounced off its solid body and crashed into the table. Quick as lightning, it pressed her shoulders onto the table with incredible strength and the table itself grabbed for her. The bounds contorted like living things and pulled her down, latching her in place. She screamed in surprise and fear, the sound ripping its way out of her, muffled and wordless it sounded like it came from a wild animal.   
The shock she should have been expecting only made it louder until the aching pain made her vision go black. 

 

She came back to herself only moments later, with the alien peering down at her. She sucked in a breath wanting suddenly to die as she pressed herself against the table to get away from its cold presence. 

 

It made that strange clicking sound again and stepped back. It tapped a button on its wrist with suction-cup shaped fingers and the numb tingling ran them her body, locking her stiff. It tapped its fingers against her face and to her horror she couldn’t feel it. 

Couldn’t feel anything.

 

A whimper grew in the back of her throat. It reached behind her to the table resting there and brought back a small metal cylinder. It leaned over her neck and pressed a button on the cylinder, a bright red light shone out. When it shone the light on her skin a plume of wispy smoke rose up. The smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils. Her heart skipped a beat, her mind filling with white-hot panic. She couldn’t felt it but the alien was doing something to her. She blacked out for the second time in minutes. 

 

When the swirling resolved itself. The numb feeling was gone and the alien was gently rubbing a soothing warm cream on her neck. She looked up at it puzzled. It met her eyes and cocked its head to the side. It clucked at her then stepped away. It came around behind her head and as it rustled around she knew it was going to hook her up to its machine again. She struggled against her bonds futilely. The alien clicked the wire into the implant on the back of her neck, attached the electrodes while she could do nothing to stop it. When the pain came she tried to scream and nothing happened, she banged her head back against the table and air rushed up her throat but it was soundless. The alien had cut her vocal cords. 

 

When the pain finally stopped she realized something else. She couldn’t remember her own name.


End file.
